


Es simplemente otra noche (sin ella)

by sweetxtea



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetxtea/pseuds/sweetxtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estar lejos de Ally es una tortura para Austin, sin importar que el cielo esté tan lleno de estrellas. [Basado en All Of The Stars de Ed Sheeran].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es simplemente otra noche (sin ella)

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fanfic que escribo sobre Austin & Ally ¡Yay! El escrito está inspirado en All Of The Stars de Ed Sheeran. ¡Ojalá lo disfruten!

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de Disney, por lo tanto, nada de esto me pertenece, yo solo me divierto escribiendo sin fines de lucro.

 **Words:** 328.

* * *

 

* * *

  ** _Es simplemente otra noche (sin ella)_ **

* * *

Él se preguntaba si ella estaba mirando todas esas estrellas.

Las fugaces y aquellas que se quedaban quietas, acompañando a la luna.

Austin suspiró.

Podía oír como las olas chocaban con la orilla de la playa.

Se podía imaginar su rostro; su ceño fruncido ante la cantidad de arena y su fascinación ante la maravillosa vista del cielo nocturno.

Lamentablemente, ella estaba casi al otro lado del mundo, donde sería de día y el sol esté presente, brillando como siempre.

Estaban a miles de kilómetros (para su mala suerte).

Cuánto daría porque Ally estuviese en sus brazos.

Le encantaría observar como su cabello es acariciado por el viento, frío y silencioso. Como se vería con su chaqueta en los hombros, cubriéndole del frío y cómo se oirían sus constantes comentarios de que él se congelaría (pero valdría la pena si ella estuviese a gusto).

Austin cerró sus ojos, buscando en algún lugar de su memoria el sonido de su voz.

_—¿Qué te parece esto…?_

_—¡Eso suena bien!_

_—¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?_

Él daría todo por escuchar su risa.

_Oh, extrañaba tanto su risa._

Entró en la casa de playa y encendió la radio.

Pudo jurar que escuchó su voz melodiosa.          

Pero no era ella.

La canción que oía era _Chasing Cars_.

Recordaba como si fuera ayer la primera vez que ellos escucharon esa canción; estaban acostados, uno al lado del otro, hablando de la fama y sus consecuencias.

Y sus **tristes** consecuencias.

La segunda vez había sido después de un día lluvioso, era de noche (casualmente, ella tenía el abrigo de Austin), caminaban por el pavimento húmedo. Tomados de la mano, oyeron la canción a todo volumen proveniente de una casa cercana.

En medio de aquella humedad y el cielo estrellado, ellos bailaron, con lentitud y delicadez.

_Todo le recordaba a ella._

Ally estaba en Ámsterdam, para su mala suerte.

Quién sabe, ella también podría estar escuchando _esa_ canción.

Quizás todas esas estrellas la guiarían en su camino hacia él.


End file.
